From A Fake Klutz! To A Gundam Pilot?
by Usagi Yuy Briefs
Summary: I'm sorry i don't have a computer anymore, but as soon as I get a new one I'll start updating my storys. Thanks for all your reviews.Yue aka Usagi is about to reveals her trueself and leave for the dimeson she was born in. UsagiHeero fic!
1. Prologue > Chang Yue Serenity is back!!!

K, like this is most likely going to be a Heero/Usagi fic, cause there a cute couple. J Just thought you should know before you went any further. I might write some fics with Usagi and the other G-boys later on though. I've just had this idea for a fic in my head like forever and had to get it down on paper. I don't know where it's going to lead, so maybe you can give me some ideas. If you do have any ideas for this fic, then either tell me in a review or email at Sevenshy83@aol.com. I would appreciate the help. Below, are some translations for some words that will be in this chapter and future chapters. _(Oh yeah, don't the Prologue title throw ya. ^_~) _

Hai Yes 

_Lie No_

_Nani What_

_Naze Why_

Arigatou Thanks 

_Gomen nasai I'm very sorry _

_Daijoubu ka? Are you all right?_

_Tenshi Angel_

_Koneko Kitten_

_Hentai Pervert_

_Kuso Crap Shit_

_Omae o Korosu I'll kill you_

_Katana Sword_

_Yue Moon (in Chinese)_

Usagi: "This is my first Gundam Wing/Sailor Moon crossover, so when you review please don't be to mean!"

Heero takes his gun out, points it and gives you his death glare.

Heero: "Omae o Korosu, if you do write something mean."

Usagi: "Heero, stop threatening my readers and put that gun away."

Heero: "Hn"

Heero turns his death glare to Usagi, puts his gun away and crosses his arms.

Usagi: "Anyways, I don't own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon, but I wish I did."

Wufei: "MAXWELL, for the last time my name is Wufei, not WU-MAN."

Duo: "Sure, Wu-man!"

Wufei: "That's it Maxwell, I'm going to kill you!"

Duo comes in screaming and hides behind Usagi. A few second later, Wufei follows with his katana.

Wufei: "Hiding behind a weak Onna, have you no honor Maxwell?"

Usagi: "Hey, don't call me weak and my name is Usagi, not Onna!"

Wufei: "You're an Onna. There for your weak."

Duo: "Sure I have honor, Wu-man."

Wufei: "My name is Wufei, W-U-F-E-I not-"

"Click"

Heero: "Omae o Korosu, if you don't shut up."

Usagi sighs and shakes her head.

Usagi: "Now, look at what you two have done. I just got him to put that gun away and now it's out again!"

Duo, Wufei, and Heero all turn to look at Usagi.

Usagi: "Go ahead and read the fic. Maybe by then I'll have this all straitened out."

**_~*`~*`~*`~*`~ _@}---}--}--------_ ~*`~*`~*`~*`~_**

From A Fake Klutz! To A Gundam Pilot? 

_Prologue Chang Yue Serenity is back!!!_

Author Usagi Yuy Briefs 

****

**_~*`~*`~*`~*`~ _@}---}--}--------_ ~*`~*`~*`~*`~_**

You think you know me, but you don't. The truth is no one does, not really. My so-called 'Protectors' **_(also known as the Inners)_** and 'friends' would tell you, I'm Usagi Tsukino, a klutz, a crybaby, and stupid. Maybe I should start from the beginning. Hi, I'm Chang Yue Serenity **_(Yue means moon in_********_Chinese. It's pronounced like the letters UA.)_**, Usagi Tsukino was never real. Pluto just gave me the name Usagi and hypnotized the Tsukino's in to thinking I had always been their daughter.

She tried to force me acted like I was the klutz, crybaby, and stupid Usagi Tsukino she had made up. I wouldn't do it, so finally, Pluto made a deal with me. If I acted the way she wanted me to, she would take me back home in two years and never bother me again. Well, as you can see I agreed, but what you don't know is that it as been three years and not two days after I had agreed to the deal, I met a cat. **_(I'm sure you can guess that the cat was Luna, one of Queen Serenity's advisers in the Silver Millennium.)_**

Since, being in this dimension I've only seen Pluto or otherwise known as Setsuna, twice. Once, so she could tell me about this dimension and the Silver Millennium or maybe I should say to give me back my memories of the Silver Millennium. The second time I saw her, I learned that the Outer Senshi were born in my dimension and that they were my older friends, Haruka, Michiru, and Hotaru, who is about my age. Setsuna was here to tell me that they were guarding our dimension for me and that she had gave them their memories of the Silver Millennium, too. 

Lately, I've been having dreams that my brother is in trouble and that if I don't do something to help him, I won't have a dimension to go home to. The inner senshi keep telling me I should grow up and start acting like a leader, instead of mooning over that Mamo-baka. 

**_~Flashback~_**

"YOU STUPID, BAKA! YOU COULD HAVE GOT MINA KILLED WITH THAT STUNT YOU PULLED!" Raye yelled at me. "YOU SHOULD HAVE DUSTED THAT YOMAU, INSTEAD OF MOOING OVER MAMORU ON THE BATTLE FIELD!"

"Hai," Amy said. "Raye is right you should start acting like our leader and princess and not a crybaby klutz who's stupid."

"Raye and Amy are right. Quit being a baka and start being our princess." Makoto said jumping right in with the rest of them.

Mina said nothing she just stared at me with a disappointed look in her eyes.

**_~End of Flashback~_**

As I thought about the other day I became anger. They had no right to treat me like I was some child. It was that Mamo-baka's entire fault. He got in my way of dusting that yomau. If it had not been for him the accident that had almost gotten Mina hurt would have never happened. I think it's time I introduced them to Chang Yue Serenity, the real me. Oh this is going to be the most fun I've had since I've been in this dimension.

**_~*`~*`~*`~*`~ _@}---}--}--------_ ~*`~*`~*`~*`~_**

****

**_Usagi: "Well that's it for now. Please review and tell me what you think." Turns to Heero. "Ok Heero if I give you your gun back do you promise not to point it at Duo and Wufei for at least the rest of the day?"_**

****

**_Heero turns his death glare on me and gives a small nod and an "Hn."_**

****

**_Usagi gives him his gun back and ignores the sounds of laughter come for Duo and Wufei. _**


	2. Chapter 1 > Heero’s Secret Mission

**AN: Sorry for the long wait!!!**

**"I don't own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon. So don't sue me! Oh, yeah thank you for reviewing my fic. Hey!" Usagi turned to the pilots, who looked at her with confusion in there eyes. "Yeah I'm talking to you guys! Do you have anything to add for my readers?"**

**"Yeah I have something to ask you. Can I have Hotaru's phone number?" Duo asked, with hope written all over his face.**

**"Injustice, Maxwell!!!" Wufei yelled, at the braided haired pilot.**

** "…" (Trowa)**

**"Excuse me, but could you please quit fighting?" Quatre asked them in a pleading voice.**

**Duo and Wufei opened their mouths to answer when a voice cut them off. **

**"Omae o Korosu" said the monotone voice of Heero, with his gun pointed at Duo and Wufei.**

**"Well, since the g-boys would rather acted like 2 year-olds, let's get on with the fic." Usagi said while glaring at the pilots.**

**"Hey what about Hotaru's number?" said a whining Duo.**

**_~*`~*`~*`~*`~ _@}---}--}--------_ ~*`~*`~*`~*`~_**

From A Fake Klutz! To A Gundam Pilot? Chapter 1 Heero's Secret Mission Author Usagi Yuy Briefs 

****

**_~*`~*`~*`~*`~ _@}---}--}--------_ ~*`~*`~*`~*`~_**

**_~*`~ _**_GW Dimension **~*`~**_

I tuned out the teacher as he went on and on about how peace is good and war is bad, but I could still hear the sounds of snores and mutters, while I typed madly at the keys of my laptop. I paused in my typing for a moment to look around the room. My Prussian blue eyes caught sight of Duo, the happy-go-lucky comrade of our group. _Baka_, I thought to myself as I watched a trickle of drool fall from his mouth. Disgusted by the sight I moved my eyes away only to have them land on Wufei. His lips moving as he mumbled stuff like "braided-baka" and "Injustice". They were the only two pilots beside myself that were in this class.

My eyes went back to my laptop as it beeped quietly. On the screen a message had popped up that read: No Matches Found. _Kuso_, I cursed in my mind. Since the day Operation Meteor was activated, I've been having dreams about a woman my age. The dreams are always the same, but they sometime vary about what she says to me and how she looks. Her hair changes from blond to silver and her eyes change from blue to silver. She talks to me as if she knows me, but I know I don't know her. I would never forget someone as beautiful as her. That gorgeous hair and those long leg¾ _Baka, I'm the perfect solider. I don't think about beautiful women. I have never failed a mission and I won't start now._ As I gave myself a lecturer, I put aside the mysteries to the woman in my dreams and studied the blue prints to a base I was going to destroy tonight. 

**_~*~ _**_Later that night **~*~**_

After another un-failed mission that night, I set at my desk in my dorm room hacking in to computer after computer searching for the woman in my dreams. I started this mission after the first couple of dreams. That was over 3 years ago. Since then I have found nothing, but a few minutes ago I hacked in to the personal computer of a Miss Michiru Kaiou and I what I found was amazing.

**_~*~ _**_SM Dimension** ~*~**_

Did you know that Pluto the Guardian of the Time Gates doesn't know everything? Here she is telling the Queen of the Universe that she knows what best for the future. What she doesn't know is that I can see more of the future then her. She see what the future would have been if I had been born in this dimension. She doesn't know that by taking me from the dimension that I was born in the Universe will cease to exist. Kind of wild don't you think?

"Yue, you need to stop having conversation's with yourself." I say out loud to room, as I checked myself in the mirror. Standing there was not the Usagi Tsukino people thought her to be, but in her place was, Chang Yue Serenity, a woman with silver eye's and long silver hair. She walked with grace not like Usagi who walked like one leg was shorter then the other. She was dressed in a black tank top with black pants and silver sandals. With one last look in the mirror, she opened a portal that led to Rei's temple were she knew the inners were having a scouts meeting, with out her, to discuss what to do about her.

**_~*`~*`~*`~*`~ _@}---}--}--------_ ~*`~*`~*`~*`~_**

Next time on From A Fake Klutz! To A Gundam Pilot? : Usagi tells the inners off and Pluto gets the shock of her life. Heero tries to make since of what he's learned. 


End file.
